Plan no tan ideal
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Cansado de su fracaso con las mujeres, el maestro Roshi idea un plan para acercarseles. Desafío "Pesca tu reto" de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"


**¡Hola, Mina-san!**

 **Bueno, amo todas las sagas de DB por eso he decidio unirme a éste reto.**

 **Ojalá les guste.**

Se encontraba en Kame House, urdiendo algún nuevo plan pervertido para poder acercarse a todas las jovenes más bonitas que seguramente se presentarían en la fiesta de Bulma. Sin embargo, había un problema: todas las amistades de la multimillonaria lo conocían, pues en numerosas ocasiones había hecho de las suyas, tocandolas donde no debía en sus esculturales cuerpos. ¿Qué haría? Esa fiesta era una oportunidada de oro. No era como si no le fueran a permitir el acceso a ese evento tan importante, pero, por su historial, todas las féminas más hermosas se espantarían tan solo de verlo.

 **-¿Qué haré? -pensó el maestro Roshi mientras se soleaba en su reposera.**

A lo lejos, Goten apareció volando con una bolsa entre sus manos hasta llegar a la pequeña isla donde estaba el anciano.

-Maestro Roshi, aquí le traigo el encargo que me pidió. -manifestó con una sonrisa.

-Ah, sí. Muchas gracias, muchacho. -agradeció una una expresión libidinosa en el rostro mientras sacaba las revistas porno de la bolsa que el menor le había entregado.

El sayajín se disponía a irse. No obstante, justo en ese instante, una idea vino a la mente del mayor.

-¡Oye, Goten espera! -lo llamó de manera precipitada para que no se marchase.

-¿Mhm? ¿Qué ocurre? -lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de Bulma?

-Pues no sé. -dudó-Tenía planeado entrenar un poco.

 **-Goten tiene mucho exito con las mujeres. Si voy con él de seguro todas las señoritas hermosas se nos pegarán.**

-Vamos, muchacho. Siempre estás entrenando. Un día que te diviertas te hará muy bien. -trató de convencerlo. -Acompañame y la pasarás bien.

-¿Usted cree?

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamó eufórico.

-Bueno, sí. Tal vez es una buena idea.

-¡Perfecto!

Ambos se prepararon. Goten había dicho que no tenía un buen traje para ir, pero el maestro Roshi tenía uno ideal para él, y una vez que el sayajín se lo puso, el anciano pensó que no le podía quedar mejor. Esa era una gran ventaja porque entre mejor se viera más se acercarían a él sin importar que Roshi estuviera a su lado.

Una vez en la Corporación Cápsula, como era de esperarse, Goten atrajo la mirada de muchas, algo que Roshi aprovechó al máximo. No obstante, el menor recibía tanta atención que no dejaba nada para el mayor. Incluso se le insinuaban al mismo tiempo que se le pegaban de manera provocadora.

-Oye, ¿y cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó una chica rubía.

-Me llamo Goten. -contestó algo incomodo. No le gustaba estar rodeado de tantas féminas.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes? -preguntó otra mujer de cabello cataño con grandes senos.

-Veintidos. -respondió.

-Ya eres todo un hombre. Apuesto a que alguien como tú debe de tener una hermosa novia, ¿verdad? -dijo la castaña.

-Sí, sí tengo. -repuso.

-Es una lástima que te tenga tan descuidado. Alguien puede robarte, ¿sabes? -declaró la rubia con una voz seductora y endulzada.

-¡Oye no seas tan regalada! -le reclamó la castaña a la rubia.

-¡Mira quien habla! -le devolvió la otra.

-¡Eres una arrastrada! -vociferó furiosa la rubia.

-¡Retractate! -exigió.

-Tranquilas, chicas. Goten quizá no está disponible, pero yo sí lo estoy. -declaró el maestro Roshi al mismo tiempo que palpaba el tracero de ambas mujeres

Las dos féminas dieron un grito y enfurecieron aún más.

-¡Quita tus manos, viejo pervertido! -exclamó la castaña.

-¡Lo mismo digo!

Ambas lo empujaron y le dieron dos puñetazos en el rostro del mayor. Roshi salió disparado y cayó entre unas mesas.

-Ayayayayayayay. -se quejó del dolor. -¿Por qué las mujeres son tan díficiles? -se preguntó mientras sobaba los enormes chichones que le acababan de salir.

-Oiga, maestro Roshi, ¿se encuentra bien? -preguntó Goten.

-Sí, muchacho, no te preocupes. -dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Entonces no me vuelva a invitar a una fiesta solo para atraer a mujeres. -le reclamó con el ceño fruncido. -Ya me parecía extraño que insistiera en que viniera a ésta fiesta. Ahora me doy cuenta porqué.

Sin decir nada más, el sayajín se marchó de la fiesta. Bulma se acercó al anciano furiosa y le dio un gran puñetazo que le dolió incluso más que los anteriores golpes.

-¡Eso le enseñará a no arruinar más una de mis fiestas! ¡La próxima vez ni se moleste en venir! ¡Lo tiene terminantemente prohibido! -sentenció la de cabellos celestes. -Muchachos sáquenlo afuera y que no vuelva a entrar. -le ordenó a dos de sus guardaespaldas.

Acatando la órden de Bulma, los dos hombres corpulentos, sacaron a Roshi y lo lanzaron fuera de la Corporación cápsula.

 **N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Acepto de todo escepto insultos. XD ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
